twilight Love
by Oran in love with Harry Potter
Summary: What happens when a young man and his brother move to Forks. But not just any boys. Charmed boys.
1. Chapter 1

**Darius sat in his room practicing his tieche and Dawn fist. Lance sat watching his big brother practice. Darius moved like a soft breeze before anyone could see where he was. "Your so good big bro. I'd sware you were a vampire or something with your speed." Lance smiled and Darius smiled sitting by him and wipping the sweat from his forhead. "Thanks bro. Wish mom would let me learn offically so I didn't have to practice in secret." He sighed laying on his back. Lance nodded. His big brother was the result of a darklighter rapping his mother Paige. The family had tried to bind him many times but were unsuccessful in all attempts. Lance dispite everything loved his big bro very much. He'd always get into trouble defending him when Paige or Henry were to tough on him. "Mom wanted us to meet her at the Manor for some big event." Lance said and Darius nodded. He got up as Lance left and started getting ready. He took off his sweaty cloths and looked at his body. He was a smooth soft skined with feminine styl. About 5'9 with lite muscle. White emo hair short cut and pale green eyes that shine. His cock was thick 10 in and cut. He turned around. He had white angel wings on his back and a thorn tattoo on his lower back. He put on some shorts a cut off shirt that showed his belly button both black. His choker that Lance gave him last birthday. The 17 year old looked himself over and smiled.**

**Manor...**

**He and Lance orbed in the Manor and it was quiet. Suddenly potions flew from all directions and Darius grabbed his bro exstending his large black sheild. The potions collided with it and were destroyed. Lance looked and saw who threw them... THEIR FAMILY. "Mom. Dad. What was that about?" Asked Lance angerily. "Their trying to kill me and they almost got you." Said Darius his eyes glowing. Paige walked forward. "I don't like it Lance but your brother is not meant to exsist. We have to." Paige said and Wyatt came in with Excalibur. Darius orbed his mythical bow Atis to him and raised it. "I'm just as powerful as you Wyatt and you know it." Darius said and a charged energy arrow appeared. Lanced reached behind his back and tapping into his big bro's power's conjured the cross bow. He acted quickly shotting Wyatt in the leg and the his mom in the arm. "Wyatt! Paig!" Said Chris orbing in and was shot in the back. **

**They looked down at their family. "You betrayed us. Goodbye." Said Lance orbing them out. **

**Week later...**

**Darius drove them to the new house he'd bought them. They had ran from home and changed their identities so their family couldn't track them. They arrived and got out the car. It was an old large house. Nicely built had five rooms, a large living room, two bathroon, and a large kitchen. Darius looked up it was cloudy and mirky looking out. They had moved to Forks. A town where it was dark most days. That suited them both just fine since neither thought they looked any good with a tan. They grabbed their suit cases and walked up to the door. It opened revealing a older woman smiling at them. "Hello Darings." She said shaking their hands and let them in. "It's all furnished as you wanted. All you need is to go grocery shopping." She said and Darius nodded taking the keys. "Thanks." Lance told her and she left. "Well little bro. We're all we have now." he said and they hugged. "I can't thank you enough for standing with me. You are a true brother." Said Darius hugging him. **

**They went to their rooms and started unpacking the cases. After they did they hopped in the car again and headed to the local grocery store. They walked inside and as they did eyes looked their way. Lance felt like an exibit as old woman were watching them. "Well at least we know what the gossip will be." Darius smiled and Lance rolle dhis eyes snorting. They grabbed milk and eggs. Then they headed to the grain section and got what they needed. Lance also got cookies and a bunch of soda. "We really need to cut your sugar intake." Darius chuckled making Lance stick out his tongue. "Umph.." Darius said as he tripped over someones foot and fell over. Lance went to help him up but the guy got up. "Sorry man. Stocking yeah know. You ok?" Asked the indian boy and Darius nodded. Lance blushed as did the indian boy looking at him. "Hey I'm Jacob Black. You.. must be new here." He smiled slightly at Lance. Lance shock his hand. "My mute blushing brother hasn't told you we're Lance and Darius Darings. Nice to met you to." Darius laughed as Lance hit his shoulder. "Well I like his blush." Jacob said and Darius smiled. "Thanks. You to. We need to go bro. We have school in the morning. And You still have to cook dinner." Said Lance. "Your both in school?" Asked Jacoba nd Darius nodded. "Me more by choice. I already graduated college but I like being close to my bro." He said and Jacob nodded. "Very devoted big bro. I can appreciate that." jacob said and Darius nodded. "Just remember that for when you or he gets the balls to ask one another out." Said Darius dragging Lance away and him cussing the whole time.**

**They drove up to the house and got out. They carried in the bags and went inside to put them away. Darius started cooking as Lance lopped on the couch to watch tv. "So Jacob is hot." Darius smiled and Lance blushed. "Yes. But really what would a guy like that want with me?" Asked Lance and Darius walked in hitting him over the had. "Owe!" He said rubbing it. "You are beautiful little bro and if you ever say anything like that again. I may just cross the line of brother to prove it." he said.**

**School next day...**

**They drove up and they got out running inside to the office to get their slips. "Hello Ma'am. I need me and my bro's slips. We're Darius and Lance Darings." He said and the woman she smiled and printed them out. "Thank syou." They said running off and Darius kissed Lances cheek as they split up. **

**Darius walked in to Biology. "May I help you." Asked the teacher. "Yes I'm your new student Darius Darings." He said giving him the slip. "Advanced placement. Very good. Take a seat by Mr. Cullens." He said and Darius walked over. He glided into the seat and sat down opening his text book to the perscribed page. **

**Edward beside him was grasping the table hard. His vampire senses were running wild. The boy next to him was driving him mad with his scent. Edward knew he shouldn't but he sniffed deeper. He could smell his blood and it was so tantilizing. He saw his fair skin almost luminescent like his own. His hair was beautiful almost white. Edward could smell his breath and longed to steal it. His senses told him drink. To devour the beautiful creature near him. Darius droppe dhis pencil and bent over to pick it up. Edward saw his tattoo. (Did he bleed when he got it?) His hungry mind wanted to know. Wanted to taste his blood. (Why is this happening. No person should have this effect.) He shuddered. Actually shuddered like a human. Darius heard and looked over. "You ok?" He whispered and Edward wante dto melt. His voice was song like and he longed to hear it again. Then he saw the eyes. Pale yet bright. Haunting yet peaceful. "Yeah." He tol dthe boy and Darius smiled nodded showing his fange teeth. **

**Edward was feeling so many things. Hunger, longing, and one he had never thought he'd feel. Love. It confused him. Not only that the boy was human but that he had just met him and he wanted to ravish his body. His blood made him hunger but the want fo rthe boys body over powered it. Luckily class ended and Edward got up quick to leave. **

**Darius walked into choir and Edwarded sighed inwardly. But also felt the need to hear if this amazing boy could actually sing. He had never felt this way about anyone. Especially not a human. He sat at the paino as usual and the teach signed Darius's slip. "Ok. I need a front singer for Bleeding Love." As she said it Darius's hand shot up. "Most egar. Well Mr. Darings wish to give us a audition?" She asked and Darius smiled and Edward melted again. "Close off from love didn't need the pain, Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain. Time starts to pass and befor eyou know it your frozen." He sang and Edward began to play. Darius stepped out from the crowd walking up by the piano swaying his body to the rythum. "Oh, but something happened for the very first time with you, My heart was melted to the ground found something true, And everyone's looking round thinking I'm going crazy, baby, But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you, They try to pull me away, But they don't know the truth, My heart's crippled by the vein, That I keep on closing, You cut me open and I, I keep bleeding, Keep, keep bleeding love, I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love, I keep bleeding, Keep, keep bleeding love, You cut me open..." He sang and went off. The teacher clapped and he smiled blushing and Edward saw. (Stop being so sweet looking.) He cried mentally. "Well it looks like we have or front." The teacher said and he smiled again.**

**At lunch Darius found Lance and ran over to him sitting with him. Edward saw them talking and his inner vampire was roaring. (Who is that guy? What does Darius see in him?" Thought Edward. He tried prying into Darius's mind but to his surprise he couldn't and he hit the table almost startling his family. (Edward whats wrong bro?) Asked Alice and she saw where he was looking. (Oh. Him.) Alice smiled. Rosesila looked and saw Darius talking to the other boy. "He's Darius Darings correct?" Asked Rosesila and Edward looke dto her noddeding. "Don't worry Ed that boy is his litle brother. Lance Darings. Both very attractive for human." She said in a low whisper only they could pick up with their sensitive ear's. "I don't know what's happening. His blood is so seductive. I want to eat him one minute then I want to make love to him... did I just say that?" he said laying his down on the table. They all looked worried. "Edward. Are you saying you can't get past his scent?" Asked Jasper and he nodded. "His is so over powering. It's so powerful. My mouth is watering. But the need to touch him is just as powerful if not more so than his blood. His skin it's so fair and almost as transparent as our's is." he sighed and Alice got up. She ran ove rto the table where the boys sat. "Hello there." She said cheerfully. Darius and Lance looke dup. "Hey." Lance said. "I'm Alice Cullen." She said exstending a hand. "Darius Darings. Thats Lance." he smiled shaking her hand. "So you have Mr. Draws Biology right?" She asked and he nodded. "So boring." She said and he laughed noddeding. "Totally. I mean come on. How many times can you go over mitosis which is very fasinating before it gets dull and you make your class want to dig out their ear drums with their pencils?" he asked jokingly and she giggled. "Your funny. So how you likeing Forks?" She asked and he smiled. "Great. A bit slow but good. Hey it' sthe first day and I got a front in the choir. I'm peachy." he said and Lance snorted. "Fruity..." Lance said and Darius hit hit in the back of the head. "Hey. No wonder I can't figure out trig. You keep knowing the brains out of me." He said smiling and rubbing his sore spot. "You two are so cute. So any girlfriends?" She asked winking.**

**"No but there is this cute boy wanting to get in Lances pants and one that I find gorgous." he smiled and Lance hit him thi stime. Emmet had to stop Edward from getting up and running over. "Oh who?" She asked smiling. "Some Jacob Black character. Was all smiles and blushy with him." Darius said and Lance blushed. Alice looked worried but didn't say it. "Alice what's wrong?" Asked Darius and she looked at him. "Nothing." She lied. "Boulder dash. I sense it hun." he said and she sensed probing like Edwards telepathy. (Edward I think he's far from human. I sense him probing me like you do but diffrent.) She thought. **

**"What she say?" Asked Rosalie in the whisper. "She thinks he's more than human." Edward said and they all felt intrigued. "Jasper records." Emmet said an dthe boy nodded. (Also Ed. I think one o fthe idians is going after his bro as a mate.) She sent. This was going to be complicated Edward thought.**

**Home...**

**They sat and Darius helped Lance with his home work. They were just about finished and a knock came from the door. "I'll get it you finish." Darius said and walke dto the door. "Hello. Alice." He smiled and he saw she had other's with her. Including the boy from class that was making his heart beat fast. Edward could sense his pulse quicken as could the rest. "We thought we'd come and ask you guys out to our place." She said and he let them in. "Umm well we haven't ate yet and.." Said Darius as his stomache growled making him blush. "Oh you guys can eat then we can leave it's ok." Edward said and Jasper raised an amused eye brow at him. "Ok." Darius said. He had them sit and started choppin lettece for a salad. Lance walked in and waved. "Lance!" Alice said and ran ove rto hug him. "Hi ya girl. What you guys doing here?" he asked. "Oh we thought we could get you guys to come to our place. Our rents wante dto invite the new folks for a visit." Said Alice. "Ok. So who are they?" He aske dlooking at everyone else. "Oh these are Emmett my guy, Rosalie and Jasper their together, and my brother who's hot for your's is Edward." She giggled and Edward looked down. "Well Lance is very hot for him. Paybacks a bitch bro." Lance smiled at his red faced older brother. **

**Cullen house...**

**They finished eating and got in the Cullens cars. Edward sat in the fromt with Darius who keep sneaking looks at him. (Why can't i read him?) Thought Edward. They arrived as Edward drove very fast. "So you enjoy the ride?" Asked edward smiling and Darius's heart pumped faster. "I enjoye dit alot. I enjoy fast rides." he smiled and got out leaving Edward as breathless as a vampire could be. Alice and Emmett smiled. To leave a vampire especially Edward stunned was quite a feat. **

**They walked in and Darius smiled. "It's beautiful." He said and they all smiled. Lance watched seeing a man and woman walk in. "This is our mom and dad." Said Edward and Darius looked at them. Both appeared to be in their twenties and very beautiful. "Met Esme and Carilisle Cullens. Our adopted parents." Alice said Darius walked forward shaking Carlisles hand and kissing Esme's. "Delighted." he said smiling and Esme shreiked. "he is beautiful. Oh my child those eyes. Edward he is stunning." Esme said looking at Darius. Darius blushed and they all laughed. Edward stepped near him and sniffed him. His beastly insticts wante dhim to feed and Edward chastized them. They all walked into the living room.**

**(Edward he is a beauty. His brother is cute as well. I see why the Black boy wants him.) Esme thought and Edward nodded. (I do sense something from him it feels firmiliar. I think he's empathic.) Jasper thought to him. "So Darius and Lance. Where you come from?" Asked Emmett. Lance looked at Darius. "We moved here from Long Beach." He said and they nodded. "Forks must be pretty gloomy compared to that." Said Edward and Darius shivered hearing his voice. Deep yet feminine toned. "We love it." Darius said smiling at him and Edward's thirst to touch him was interrupted by noises outside. (Wolves!) Esme thought and they all stood up. "Dammit." Edward said and it wa sthe indian clan. "Edward whats wrong?' Asked Darius then he sensed it. "Somethings here. Lance forget about exsposure you know what to do." Darius said and Lance conjured his brother's dark lighter bow. "What are you two?" Asked Edward calmly. "Well thats a tough one." Darius smiled and Edward couldn't help but do it to. The door was broken down and four large wolves came in. "That Jacob is one of then and i think he didn't like us bringing you guys here." Said Alice and lance looked at the wolves. "Why did you?" Asked Darius as they kept a stance. "We wanted to find out why Edward couldn't read you. Plue well... he wants you for his mate." Alice smiled and Edward shot her a glare. "Really Edward?" he asked and Edward nodded looking down. Darius conjured his bow and pulled back. "You all run now. They are not harming us. Jacob if you are one of them. You hurt any of them you can forget about dating my brother." He said and Lance looked at him. Jacob changed back and walked up to them. "jacob." Lance said and droppe dthe cross bow. "Lance. You and Darius can't trust them. Their vampires." Said jacob and Lance looked at the Cullens. "yes we are but we feed on animal not human blood." Said Emmett smart mouthingly. **

**"You heard them Jacob. Now I don't know what amnsisty there is here but leave now." Said Darius and Jacob growled and Edward stepped infront of Darius. "You grwl at him again dog and I cut your throat." Edward said and Darius looked at a confused Lance. "Listen Jacob." he said an dthe boy looked at him and Darius pointed the arrow at his heart and the other's growled. "I will allow you to take my brother with you to talk. But I wanr you. If one hair on his head is out of place. I will track you down and beleive me there is no place you can hide. I've killed things twice your size." Darius sai dto the 16 year old. Lance looked to his brother. "Lance if you wish you may go with him. But you better return him Jacob. he's all I have left." Darius said droppin his bow. Jacob nodded and Lance took his hand and gave his brother a kiss than Jacob carried him out. **

**They all sat and Edward sat explaining things to him with the rest. "So this treaty is to protect you all but neither side trust one another?" He asked and they nodded. "I'd happily be freinds with the council but they can not see that we are in a way vegetarians." Carlisle smiled making Darius who then frowned. "Your afraid for your brother." Jasper said and he nodded tearing. "Your sure he'll be ok?" Asked Darius and Esme nodded. "They won't harm him. Jacobs dad wouldn't allow it." Said Carlisle looking at him sympathically. "If your not sure why allow him to go?" Asked Rosalie and Edward gave her a glare and she shrugged. "Because he has his own path to follow and I can't stop him. He was looking to me for the answer and unlike my parents would I gav ehim a choice." Said Darius and Carlisle felt admiration for the young boy. (He is machure way beyond his year's. Seems like he has been for a long time.) Thought Esme and Edward nodded. "Darius why are you here and what are you exactly?" Asked Carlsile going right in. "I'm a witch. Well part. I'm white and dark lighter as well. Or for a lack of a better term angel and demon." He said and they all looked intrigued. "Demons don't exsist." Said Rosalie and he snorted. "Tell that to my mother who was rapped by my bio dad. Well no.. she wouldn't even hardly speak to me." he said sadly and rest his head on Edwards shoulder. "You shouldn't do that." Edward sighed hungerly. "Why am I hurting you?" Asked Darius looking up at him. "My humger wants me to eat you. Then my human side wants to ravish you. I don't know what to do. In class I almost went into a hunger fit. Your scent is driving me crazy." He said and Darius sat up and leane din capturing Edwards lips. The contact mad ethem burn. Yet Edward didn't pull back. The fire lit his soul again. Then it clipped. His hunger subsided and something in him told his mind that this boy was not food. Now or ever. Darius's lips sucke don his cold lips. he felt Edwards cold hands on his chest and shivered. "Sorry. I'm not exactly warm." he said pulling back sadly and Darius took his hands. He put them up his shirt and let Edward explore his torse. **

**Everyone watched this interaction. Darius than took Edwards hands and kissed them. "It burns so good." Edward sighed and Darius took his lips again and every breath he let out Edward took greedily. Tasting his essence. They let go and Darius panted and lay in Edwards chest. "Aren't you cold?" Asked Alice and he nodded. "But i don't care." he said nad Esme ran out o fthe room and came back with a blanket that Edward rapped him up in. He held him laying his face in Darius's neck breathing him in. "I love you Edward. As strange as it sounds." he smiled and Edward kissed him. "Mine." He moaned into Darius's mouth holding him tight. "Mine." Darius said back and smiled. "Yay! I have a new brother!" Alice said and flopped inbetween them hugging Darius who giggled. "Alice he's human not a toy." Said Emmett trying to not laugh. "Nah ah! he's my toy." She giggled. "Yes and I'm the only one going to do any playing with him." Edward said possessively and Darius smiled. "That so Edward?" he asked seductively and Edwards sure had he been abl eto he'd be blushing full force. "Yes. I thought.." Edward said and Darius suck his tongue down his throat kissing him. "You thought right love." Darius smiled and Edward held him tight. "I see well well." Alice smiled and they looked at her. "Alice can see vershions of the future." Said Esme and Darius smiled. "Sis we have that in common. I have that power to." he smiled and she did to. " So what did you see?" Asked Edward and she just shrugged smiling and he rolle dhis eyes. "So you have any other talents?" Asked Carlisle and he orbed from Edwards arms. Edward sat up and looked around frantic until he appeared handing him a bokae. "For my lovely." he sai dand Edward smiled taking them. "What was that?" Asked Carlisle intrigued. "orbing a form of teleporting I can use. I can also heal, glamour, special cross bow, telekinesis, telekinetic orbing, telepathy, empathy, levitation, conjuring, Projection, forcefeild, and my magic bow. oh and sensing." he said and they all looked be littled. "You are powerful." Jasper said and he shrugged. "Powerful and modest." Alice smiled and he giggled. "Well I may be a witch and all but I want what everyone else does. Love and a bit of happiness." He said and sat back in Edwards arms. "Darius are you sure you want me? I'm a vampire. I don't even have a soul." Edward sighed and Darius looke din his eyes. **

**"What? Your wrong you know." he said and Edward looked doubtful. "Edward. You ar ethe most beautiful being I have ever met. Weither vampire, human, or what ever. I see your soul. In those eyes. To a regular person they look lik eyour siblings but i see past them. I sense the love that you say and goodness in your soul. Edward if i didn't kno wyou had a soul i would of killed you by now. i have met souless vampires but you are nothing like them. Were they feel empthy you fill comforting and safe." he said and a tear started down his face. Edward took his finger wipping it off then sucking it off his finger. "What about your brother? The indians can't be to happy that the chosen mate of one of their protector's is the mate to a blood sucker." He said and Darius caressed his face. "Me and lance have been through alot. Nothing can split us apart." he said and Edward smiled than frowned again. "I'm immortal." he said and Darius nodded. "Then i shall become immortal to." he said and Edward looked at him afraid. "Darius. You do not know what you ask for. You would be in pain for three days. Then probably not able to see your brother alone or else you my try and drink his blood." Said Edward and Darius nodded. "Lance will understand. Edward isn't it my choice? To be with you. I want to for all eternity. Can i be part of your family? Since mine hates me." he said and Edward held him.**

**School...**

**Darius walked in holding hands with Edward and saw Lance with Jacob. "Lance!" He cheered running to his little brother hugging him. They held one another and Edward smiled watching them. "hey bub." He said as they parted. "So how was your night?" He asked and the four walked down the hall. Edward and Jacob on either side. "Good I met his dad and family. Their nice." Lance said and Darius nodded. "Good. The Cullens are great. I spent the night with Edward. Told him about us and stuff." he said and Lance nodded. "So what will happen with the treaty stuff? I can't imagion your council happy that the boy your seeing has a brother who is in love with one of the "cold ones"." Darius qouted as they went and sat at a table while Lance got breakfast. "It will stay in place. As long as they don't come on the grounds the treaty is still valid." he said. "Then any and all birthdays will need to be held in neutral territory. Cause sorry but I'm not staying away from my brother because of some treaty. And yes your freinds in wolf clothing may come but no fighting once so ever." Said Darius as Lance came back and sat. "Agreed babe?" Darius asked Edward. "Agreed. on my side." he said and Jacob nodded. "My dad says you may come to our house anytime Jacob. Since Lance will probably be there some. Just knock and let someone know your there." Edward said. Jacob looked at Edward and to Lance. "i don't want him there." jacob said and Darius sighed while Lance hit Jacobs arm. "I am a free person. I love you Jacob Black but the alpha dog shit will cease or I'll not touch you at all." Said Lance and Jacob hung his head. "That was so Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo." Said Darius laughing and Edward raised an eye brow. "My Aunt Piper wear's the pants yeah know. She rules her roost." Said Darius and he nodded. "I just want you safe. And with his kind is not exactly safe." Jacob said and Darius snorted. "Dude. We've both been fighting the forces of evil since we could talk. Lance has enough fire power in one pinky to send you across Forks." Said Darius and Jacob sighed. "Yes but that doesn't mean he can't get hurt." Said Jacob in a nasty tone. Darius stood and leaned across the table looking the wolf child in the eyes. "So are you saying Jacob that I can't protect the thing in this world besides Edward that means the most to me. That I would let harm come to my brother." he said and Jacob felt small. "No." he swallowed. "Let me make something clearrr. You are not the only player here and if I so chose I can take what life you have. You ever insult my ability to protect him again and we will see who has more power." he said and Jacob watched his eyes change to a wolfs eyes. Darius got Edward up and they left him sitting there with Lance shaking. "What is your brother?" he asked scared.**

**"He's a shapeshifter. Well it's on of his power's. He's one of the most powerful in our line ever. Even i can't compare to him." Lance said eatting some eggs. "His eyes they were like a wolf." He said and Darius nodded. "Alaskian snow wolf. His favorite form. Humongose criter to. Could give you and your freinds a run for your money." Lance said and Jacob sat watching Darius and Edward laugh with Alice across the room.**

**Chem...**

**Darius and Alice partnered up for chemistry. "This experiment is old. I did it in 1974." Alice whispered and he smiled. "Mo talking." the teacher said and they smiled. (He didn't say no telepathy.) Giggled Darius mentally and Alice smiled. (So I saw you talking to Jacob. Well heard. Pretty protective.) She said dropping the drops in. (i know but to have him challege me like that on my own brother's protection. It pissed me off.) he said and she smiled. (Like my brother. Like his mate.) She mentally joked and he rolled his eyes. Darius stopped cold as he sensed orbing not his or Lances. (Alice get ready. We have company and be careful.) he said and he bloked Alice from the freeze that came. They turned and Piper stood there with Chris and Wyatt. **


	2. Chapter 23

**(Get out of here!) he said and sent the three back and they ran out into the hall. The bell range and Darius sensed for Lance and found him and Jacob. Edward saw him and Alice running and followed. (Lance grab Jacob and have him run you away! Don't argue just do it!) he said. he saw Jacob pick him up and ran him out of the building. They exited and hid in the tree's. (What's going on?" Edward asked holding him. (My Aunt and Cousins. Stay hidden Wyatt will kill you with just a look.) he said running out before Edward could stop him. **

**The three walked out and stood before him. "Hello cuzz. Where's Lance?" Asked Wyatt crossing his arms. "Where you won't touch him." Said Darius and Wyatt sent a firball at him. He jumped up and dodged it. It hit a tree catching it unfire. "You couldn't just leave us be?" He asked angerly throwing knife he conjured at Piper who stoppe dit. "Your evil." Chris said and Darius channeled Edwards speed and speed around them. Concentrating he conjured his bow and shot Wyatt and Chris in the back. "I'm not evil. But if your death is required to keep all i care for safe so be it!" he said crying and Piper watched Edward speed out with Alice by his side. Edward touched his hand. "You can't do it my love. It will kill you. You are not a murder." Edward said and Darius crie dmore. "But they'll come back. They take away you all. I can't lose you guys." he said and Alice put her hand on the other side of the bow. They slowly brought it down and raised his hand knocking them out with telepathy. "Pick them up i have another idea then." he said sadly. **

**Home...**

**Edward plopped Wyatt on the couch and Alice put Chris beside him. Edward ran out and got Piper. He walked back in as Darius began cooking in a pot. It smelled terrible. "What is that?" Asked Alice watching interested. "A power stripping potion." He said and Lanced walke din with Jacob,. "Aunt Piper..." lance said kneeling by her. "Your Aunt whats she doing here?" Asked Jacob. Darius poured the potion in a cup and walked in. "Trying to kill me and take Lance." He said walking up and opening Wyatt's mouth pouring in the potion. He did the same to Chris and Piper. He rubbed their throats to make the potion go down and they all three glowed and orbs left them. "What just happened?" Asked Jacob walking over by them. "he stripped them of their power's." Lance said sadly and Jacob looked at Darius and saw the tear's that threatened to fall. He walked over by Edward. "i may not get along with you but I like your mate. I respect him. He's about to cry take him and comfort him." Said Jacob and Edward nodded. he stopped for a minute and shock jacobs hand then took Darius aside. **

**Darius and Lance sat with their freinds as their family awoke. "Where are we?" Asked Chris waking up. "Our home." Said Darius and Wyatt's eyes shot open and he tried to send Darius fly but he couldn't. piper looked at Wyatt shocked and trie dto blow a cup up and nothing happened. "You've all been strippe dof your power's." Said Lance and Chris sat back shocked. "You had no right." Piper said standing up. She went to hit him but Edward grabbe dher hand. "That would not be wise madam." he said showing his teeth and she sat back down. "So you in league with vapires now?" Asked Wyatt snidely and Darius stood up. "I am not Evil! All I ever wanted wa sto be your family! But now that's over. I'm done with you! I'm done with all o fit! I hate you!" Darius cried and ran out the door. Chris, Piper, and Wyatt sat and actually looked ashamed. "Warn the other's. We won't be so easy with the next people to attack us." Said Lance waving his hand and orbing them off. Edward went to find Darius. Jacob wrappe dhim in his big arms and whipped away his tear's. Alice watched sadly.**

**That night at Edwards Lay beside him and hel dhim. "Edward make love to me please." he asked and Edward looked at him. "I can't. I don't wanna hurt you." He said sadly. "You never could. I told Lance he understands i maybe gone for a while please." he said and Edward nodded. Darius orbed off their clothing and Darius felt Edwards cold hands caress his body. He shivered taking a finger in his mouth and sucking on it. Edward kissed his neck sucking on his tender flesh. The taste of his mate egged Edward on. "Mine.' Edward said in a low growl in his ear. Darius kissed him. "Mine." Darius said into his mouth and Darius felt Edward take his hardening member in his hands. "Is it to cold?" Asked Edward and he shock his head no. "Perfect." he said and took dward in his hand. Edward moaned at the warm feeling. **

**Darius laid on his stomach and Edward lay beside him kissing his back. he felt Edward sto probing finger's with in him. Edwards cock humped his side and he slippe din the thrird finger making Darius moan sharply and he smiled. "take me Edward them after my change. I will tak eyou." He whipered in the vampires ear. "I'll hol dyou to that." He whispered and turned Darius over and laid in between his legs. Darius felt the top slide in past the ring and edward stopped letting him get used to it. "More." he said and two more of Edwards ten slid right in him making him shiver. Edward was being driven mad by the inticing heat o fhis body. The blood in his vains. "I have to.. I can't hold back.' he whimpered. "It's ok." Darius said looking in his eyes.**

**Edward began thrusting deep with in him and he whimpered. It hurt but he didn't want him to stop. The animal in Edward had taken over and he was claiming him mate. "Mine. Mine." he said over and over. He loved Darius whimper and it turne dhim on so much more. The scent of his mate drove him to insanity. Finally the point was coming. "Edward!' He moaned loudly and cummed tighting around his lover. "Hah." Was all he heard and then felt the bite to his neck. Edward injected his venom into his mate then detached and held him. He pulled out and held him as he slipped off. "I love you." He said as Darius slipped off. **

**Next day...**

**Lance sat with Jacob and saw Alice enter with Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. Carlisle came in and sat by him and Jacob. "Hello Jacob abd Lance." he said and Jacob nodded. "So he did it?" Asked Lance and Carlisle nodded. "Last night. Our hunting trip is close anyway. We'll be gone about a week. Darius said fo ryou to stay with Jacob either at the house or on the reservation. You can go anywhere as long as you stay with Jacob. We'll be untouchable for the trip. And don't follow us Lance. He's new and it maybe hard. it varies." Said Carlisle and lance nodded. "What will happen the next three days?" Asked Lance. "he'll change and it'll be painfull. But he is showing great results. He doesn't seem to be in to much for now but that can quickly change. He's in effect dying so to speak." Said Carilsile. Lance looked like he was thinking. "What?" Asked Jacob and Lance looked up. "What if the subject was already part dead or immortal?" Asked Lance and Carlisle thought for a minute. "Probably speed up the process." he said. "Why?' Asked Jacob. "White lighter's are beings who become white lighter's after they die. Their immortal beings unless they give up their power's." Said Lance and Carlisle listened intrested. "Well we'll be keeping a close eye on him." Said Carlisle and Lance got up and hugge dhim as he left. Alice sat by them weith Emmett after he left.**

**Edwards...**

**Darius lay with Edward watching over him. Esme stood watching. "He is remarkable. No normal person could stand so much pain." Said Esme and Edward nodded. "It maybe his linage." Carlisle said walking in. "what do you mean?" Asked Edward sitting up. "Lance just told me a white lighter is a being in a way like us. After they die thery become guardians and immortal. He's part threw his mother." Said Carlisle. "I just hope he's ok." Edward said sadly and Darius opene dhis eyes. "Hey love." Edward smiled. "Hey.. I'm ok. Hurt a bit but otherwise fine You just make it through it to." he said slipping off again. "He's a wise young man." Said Esme and Carlisle nodded.**

**Darius awoke in a strange place. He stood and looked he was in a blue nite robe. "Didn't think I'd see you here this soon." Said a voice and he turned around looking at his grandma Penny. "Grams." he said walking over to her. "In the flesh so to speak." She smiled and hugged. "Oh no. Did I die. I'm not suppose to die. I'm supposed to be turning." Said Darius sitting on a bench. "Your not dead." She said sitting and he looked at her. "Then what is going on?" he asked and Aunt Prue showed up. "Oh my god." He said as she ran up to hug him. "Hey nephew." She said and sat on his other side. "Anyone else coming?" He asked confused and Patty came in with his Granddad Sam. "Grampa. Grandma!" he said getting up and hugging them. he melted in Sam's arms. "Oh my baby boy you've had it so hard." Sam said kissing his forhead. "You did the right thing." Grams said and he looked around. "The other cousins can take the charmed mantle. Wyatt and Chris I am a bit ashamed of. Piper as well." Prue said and he sat still crying. "Why couldn't i have been normal like them." he cried. "baby you are." Grams said and he shock his head. "I'm part demon. And not only am i not wanted by them. But now I have aleinated Lance as well." he said and Patty kneeled by him. "No. Lance stays with you out of his own will. You have done so much good. I am proud of you. No matter who your father was." Patty said hugging him. "So this boy." Grams said and he giggled. "Edward Cullens. He's great Grams. really great. Esme his mom and Carlisle his dad are so great. Esme is the eternal mom and Carlisle is so intelligent and funny. The brother's and sister's are great to. Rosalie can be a bit self involved. Alice is so girl and funny." he said and they all smiled. "We just wante dto tell you baby that you are always our baby. I know I wasn't there when you gre up. But i will try to guide you now and you can summon me anytime you just wanna talk." Said Prue and he smiled. They hugged him.**

**Edward was laying reading a book as he shifted. "Prue." he said and Edward looked at him as Lance and Jacob were shown in. "Hey your mom thought since he's doing so good we could see him since your in here.." Lance said and he nodded then looked at him while he sat. "Who's Prue?' he asked and Lance looked confused. "Where'd you hear that?" Asked Lance. "Why' sthat important?" Asked Jacob. "Because it's the name of my Aunt Prue. She died sometime ago long before we were born. She was killed by a demonic assassin. Then Aunt Paige came in and completed the circle again. I wonder.." He said and Edward looked at him. "What?" he asked. "Well technically he's dying right?" He asked and Edward nodded. "Well.. maybe while he's waiting to wake up. Aunt Prue and the rest of our family are looking after his soul.." He said and Edward looked confused. "How would they do that?" Asked Jacob. "I'm guessing his soul is caught in some sort of limbo and their talking to him. Wish I could met Aunt Prue she was said to be the best." lance smiled. "I don't know weither to be comforted or worried at that thought." Said Edward and Lance walked over and sat in his lap. "He loves you. He's not going to abandon you now. No matter what he wouldn't let anyone keep him away." He said and Edward hugged him. "Thanks." He said and Lance patted his back.**

**Next day...**

**Darius woke up and he was alone. "I guess Edward went for a walk." he said and got up. He wobbled a bit and then stabilized. "Whoa." he said and walked over to the mirror. He was a bit paler but still basically the same. His eyes were paler instead of the amber color of the Cullens. He opened his mouth and his fangs came down over his canines. "Cool." he said then got dressed. He found his cloths from before and walked down the stairs. **

**Edward sat talking to Esme as he came in the living room. "Darius. Your awake." Said Esme smiling and he smiled as she got up and hugged him. "How are you babe?" Asked Edward walking up. "Yeah I'm great." he smiled and he hugged him. "You still smell alive." he said and looked in his eyes. "Your eyes aren't amber." He said. "Yeah but I got the teeth." he said opening the mouth and his fangs exstended. "Yep your one of us. I guess your white lighter does make it different." He said and Darius walked around sniffing. "What you doing?" Asked Esme smiling. "Some many smells. Roses and... whoa Edward." he smiled putting his face in Edwards neck. Lance and Jacob came in and sa whim up. "She we go?" he asked and Darius smiled. "hell no. I missed my bro." he said grabbing him hugging him. "Your not hungry?" Asked Jacob and he nodded. "I am a bit. I am a bit famished." he said and they looked confused. "Turned with such control." Said Edward and he shrugged. "Well we should go hunting though." he said and Darius nodded. "We'll see you later bro." Lance said hugging him. Jacob did to. "Whoa dude. Sleep with your man he's horny as fuck." Darius said smelling Jacobs arousal. Edward pulled Darius away. "Honey his arousal is for lance not me. What ever hunt I'm hungry." he said and Esme laughed. **

**The family arrived and they all stood outside. "So Darius first you'll learn about your speed." Said Carlisle. Darius ran and they chased after him. They all heard him giggling and met him in the opening. "It took me days to get it down." Said Alice smiling. "Well I channeled the ability once remember when we had to beat my Aunt and cousins. It's so wow. One sec." he said and concentrated. His sheild exstended. "I still have my power's to it looks like." he smiled and it disappeared. "Well lead the way." he smiled and Carlisle ran ahead guiding them to the hunting spot. **

**A couple days past and Lance was getting worried until he saw Darius come in the school door's. "Jacob he's here!" he said and ran down the hall. Jacob ran up smiling hugging him to. "So how'd it go?" Lance asked him as they walked to class. "Awesome. Carlisle wouldn't quite complimenting him the whole time. He's a natural runner, climber, and hunter." Said Alice smiling. "You should have seen the small canyon I jumped over. Edward nearly killed me." He smiled kissing Edward cheek. "Well just because your immprtal doesn't mean you should go testing it." He smiled and Darius giggled. "You should have seen the bear he was wrestling." Smiled Emmett and Lance looked worried. "Bro. I'm super strong now." he smiled picking him up and puting him on his shoulder's. "I haven't done this since I was five an dyou were still a small toddler." He smiled and Lance giggled as his bro let him down and twirled with him. Jacob and Edward watched with the other's as Darius and him goggled. "Their so close. Jacob I was wondering if you could get me in contact with your dad." Edward said and he turned to him. "i want to talk to him about Darius. See if at least for him we can arrange something special. Cause one day you want Lance to live with you right." Said Edward and he nodded. "Well i want Darius to be able to at least during a set time be able to visit him during the day or night. That or spend a night with him every now and again. I know you guys don't trust us. I'm ok with that. But i don't want to see either of them hurt. Darius is my love and through him Lance is my brother. Mortal or else wise." he said and Jacob nodded. "I'll see what i can do Edward." he smiled warmly. "Oh and who said I didn't like you?" he asked walking away from Edward and to the boys. The vampire teens looked flumoxed and Edward smiled. **

**Chapter 3...**

**Edward drove on to the reservation for a meeting he had Jacob arrange and stopped outside Jacobs father's. He got out and walked to the door of the old house. He knocked and heard a grunt to enter. The old man sat with jacob and some of the pack that he now lead. "So a Cullens needs me for something. I am quite vexed to here what it maybe." The older man said and Edward sat by Jacob who patted his back. "I am sure you are aware of the relationship between Jacob and Lance Darings?" Asked Edward and he nodded. "Marvolous boy. Surprised me when he told me he was trined in indian healing methods. Go on." he said and Edward nodded. "My new mate Darius is the older brother and was only recently turned. he and his brother are quite close. Jacob has expressed to me that he hopes that in the future Lance will live here with him. I think it a wonderful thing. But I wish to ask for Darius himself none of us. Just him that he beable to come see him on the reservation every once in a while weither it be a set time he can be here or be able to spend a night with him. And of course Jacob and Lance are quite welcome in our home at anytime. Your pack as well. Carlisle has exspressed he'd like to invite you for dinner one night." he said and Billy sat smoking a cigar. "A set time?" Asked Billy and Edward nodded. "Yes. And Darius like his brother is experienced in all forms of healing. Your pack ever needed help he could assist. He is quite the helping type." Smiled Edward and Jacob giggled. "That so?"Asked Quil and he nodded. "Yes he's been fighting this and that since he was a child. He's quite good as a teacher as well. Jasper my brother has taken to his meditative style for Tye. He's also has La Push blood in him i found out which maybe why he's able to freak out jacob." Smiled edward. "What does he mean?" Asked Billy and Jacob remembered all to well. "Well once jacob over stepped his boundries and challenged Darius on the fact Lance would be hanging out with us. Kind of a mistake." Edward said and Jacob nodded. "He's a shapeshifter even before his transformation. A white Alaskian wolf." Said Jacob and Billy looked interested. "I'd like to met him." Said Billy. **

**Eward concentrated and there was a knock at the door. Edward got up and opened the door revealing Darius who walke din and bowed. "Darius Daring's at your service." He said and smiled sitting in Edwards lap and hugging Jacob. "I hear your a shapeshifter." Billy said and he nodded. "May we see?" he asked and Darius stood and changed. Where he was stood a tall white wolf. His coat was lucious and thick at the neck and thined out some closer to the tail. His claw's were shinned and his eye's had a haunting yet inviting quality to them. His tail looked gentle but they saw it hid a dangerous quality. "he is beautiful." Jared Jacobs freind said. "yes. but to qoute Lance. The inviting mother like eyes hide a protective power. That if you bring it's wrath will insinerate you in a minute." Said jacob and Darius changed back. "lance does know me better than most." he smiled sitting back in Edwards lap. **

**"How is your blood lust?" Asked Billy. "Quite controled. I went hunting with the family a short while ago. Nearly got my ass beat for jumping a small canyon." Darius said and Edward rolled his eyes. "As i said. immortality is no reason to be rash." he said and Darius smiled. "You are so much like Lance." Jacob laughed and Darius smiled. "Well we spent alot of time together man. He's bound to have absorbed some annoying qualities." he giggled and Edward snorted. "Just don't change them I love them." Edward said and Darius gave him a peck. "It true you don't have to breath?" Asked Quil and Darius nodded. "Makes swimming easier." he joked and he nodded. "Well i see no reason you can't visit a little when Lance comes to live on the reseve." Said Billy and he nodded. "thank you Billy. He was once the only one who truely loved me. You have my thanks and if you ever need it my help." Said Darius and Billy nodded. "Same to you young one." He said and Darius smiled. "Come on babe. We need to get home. Mom is wanting to play a game." he smiled pulling Edward up. "game?" Asked jacob and they nodded. "When you live forever you have to make life interesting." Edward smiled and they giggled as they ran out to the car.**

**Reservation... three weeks later...**

**Lance had moved in with jacob on the reservation and Darius sat home alone as Eward walked in. "So how you my love?" Asked Edward and Darius kissed him. "Good. And a bit playful." he smiled and Edward smiled kissing his neck. Darius orbed off their cloths and they laid rubbing one another's bodies. Edward kneeled in the floor and took Darius in his throat. The not needing to breath helped. he massed his lover's tool with his throat muscles and Darius shuddered. Edward smiled inwardly. Darius picked him up and put him on the couch. "Oh my lover want something?' he asked smiling. "I promised didn't I?" Asked Darius and he nodded. "I'm making good on it." he said kissing him. Edward felt his lover's finger's enter him. The warmth that his lover seemed to still posses spread threw his inside. His muscles relaxed quick and soon he had a third in. Darius bit and sucke dthe tender nipples of his mate. "I love you." Edward said and Darius kissed him. "I love you to." he said.**

**Edward lay on the floor on a Pillow as Darius thrust with in him. He ran his finger's threw Darius's white hair. The scent that still came from him was fire in Edwards heart. "Mine." he said as the animal surfaced. "Mine." Darius growled as they climaxed. They laid holding one another. Darius messing with his hair and looking into his amber eyes. "I want you to go to the school dance with me." Said Edward and he smiled kissing him. "Of course. Every dance." he said and Edward smiled. "I have something to show you." Said Dariu sand Edward walked with him to the kitchen. On the stove sat a potion he made. "What's that?" Asked Edward looking at it. "I found a way to make us not shine in the sun." He said and Edward smiled. "I developed it after i turned. Cause really going shopping in a usually sunny place when cloudy ruins the experience." he said and Edward giggled. "I have a stock of two months worth. Each last for three days. And for what ever reason we need it a counteracting potion he said and Edward nodded.**

**Edwards...**

**They arrived and told Carlisle and Esme about the potion and carlisle was exstatic. Alice ran in and looked a bit stif. "Sister whats amatter?" Asked Darius walking over to hug her. "The Volturi. They know about him." Alice said and Edward looked worried. "Who and what are the Volturi?" Asked Darius and Carlisle stood. "They are a form of vampire royality. They do not practice the same eating habits we do. I once lived amoung them but left because of my difference. If they have an interest in you. They will come or send for you." he said and as he did their was a knock at the door. jasper got it and a man walked in. Darius could tell he was vampire. "Who would be Darius?" Asked the man. He was built small but came to Alices height. "Who ask?" Asked Edward standing infront of him. "I am a representitive o fthe Volturi. They wish to see him by the next full moon." he said and Darius stepped up. "I am he. Why is my presence required?" Asked Darius and he smiled. "They are interested in rumor's surrounding why a powerful child would want to become a vampire." He said and Darius rolled his eyes. "Rumor's. Last I checke dthe only vampires i knew are here. Who may i ask knows of me?" he asked. "Oh. Someone by the name of Atis." he said and Darius hit the wall. "Who is it?' Asked Emmet coming in. "An elder. Can't leave me the fuck alone." he said and the man smiled. "See you later Mr. halliwell." he said and left swiftly. "This has a bad feeling." Said Rosalie and they all nodded. Darius ran out of the house. "Fuck.' Edward said and they all started to run after him.**

**They followed him to the feild where they found him he stood before several trees that caught fire as he yelled out. He fell to his knee's and Edward walked up to him and squated by him. He saw red tear's running down his face. "He's crying.' Edward said amazed and they all walked up. they all kneeled by him and Esme held him. "Why can't i ever just be happy!" he said and Carlisle watched as he sobbed. "My son. We will get threw this. All of this." Said Carlisle picking him up. The boy cried in his neck. (I'm going to his brother.) Jasper said running in the opposite direction as the family. Rosalie followed and they arrived ten minutes later. **

**They knocked on the door and when Lance got it they pushe din shutting the door. "What are you guys doing here?" Asked Jacob walking in the living room. "We're not attacking. Lance I want you to orb me to your families house." Said jasper and Lance looked confused. " Why?" he asked. "Those blasted people have hurt Darius enough. They may have very well written him a death warrent!" Said Jasper angerly. "What happened?" Asked jacob. "One o ftheir elder's told the Volturi about him. they want to see him. And knowing them it can't be good." Said Jasper clenching his fist. "Calm down my love. We can't help Darius if we lose it." Rosalie said. he breathed in and slowly let it out. "he's at home crying. After running nearly three miles to the forrest and.. Jacob sorry he kind of caught a few trees unfire." Said Rosalie smiling. "How'd he do that?" Asked Jacob confused. "His projection power. He can do basicall anything. So can I." Said Lance sitting. "He's angry. I don't blame him. He's yelled and there went the trees. Then yelled why can't they just let him be happy." Said Jasper and Lance stood mad. "Come on." he said taking their hands. "I'm coming." Jacob said and they all orbed out.**

**Manor...**

**They arrived at the Manor and lance went around and things levitated around him. "What are you doing here?" Asked Leo walking out. piper walked out with him. "You!" Lance said a his eye's glowing in anger. "Why can't you just leave Darius alone?" Asked Rosalie and Piper looked at her. "Who are you?" She asked. "Darius future sister in law. No answer her!" Lance said and Jacob tried to calm him. "He deserves it." Piper said. "How? he only ever helped people, you, and asked for nothing. Why can't you people let him be happy? He has a wonderful guy who loves him. He smiles so much more. But now because of you and this whole god forsaken family. he may die." Said lance starting to cry. "I'm.. sorry." piper said looking guilty. "Sorry? After nearly killing him, year's of emotional scaring, and maybe making sure that he's taken away from his soulmate. Congrates Aunt Piper. You just met the criteria to be an elder." he said and she looked ashamed. Jasper walked up and put his hand around her neck. "if he dies. I don't care how powerful you all are. I will forget my creed to preserve human life and I will slow take your's and your families." Jasper told her. Leo could only watch as she cried in his hand. He let her go. "Pray to what ever god you worship that he lives." Said Roalie as they all orbed out. "What have we done?" Asked Piper and leo stood by her.**


End file.
